


Problemas

by agentemind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como Danny tiene más problemas con Steve de los que cree y de como soy peor escribiendo resúmenes que llamen la atención que salvando al mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleena/gifts), [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts), [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



El problema era que el cabrón estaba loco. Parecía que nada era lo suficientemente peligroso para él, por eso se ponía a sí mismo en el camino de ese peligro, corriendo riesgos innecesarios, arrastrando a otros a su paso y siendo un maldito cabezota siempre. Pero no, ese no era el único problema. Era solamente el primero que había descubierto de la retorcida personalidad de ese neandertal con pantalones militares.

El problema era que se había apropiado de su coche desde el principio y sin que Danny lo hubiese advertido siquiera. Porque era un maniático del control, como un niño caprichoso que no sabe jugar si no es bajo sus propias reglas. Por su culpa había pisado más veces el taller desde que le había conocido que durante el resto de su vida. Y, maldita sea, le gustaba su coche.

El problema era que necesitaba saberlo todo. Siempre. Cada mínimo detalle de su vida parecía parte de un informe que debía entregarle el lunes por la mañana. Cualquier cosa que pasaba con Rachel, lo que había hecho con Grace el fin de semana, lo que comía e incluso su maldita corbata. ¿Qué el uniforme del 5-0 era precisamente no llevar uniforme? Pues tenía que hacérselo saber siempre que lo veía con el regalo de su hija alrededor del cuello.

El problema era que siempre quería tener la razón, que creía que nunca se equivocaba y, aunque la mayoría de las veces consiguiera lo que quería, sus medios dejaban mucho que desear. El problema era su inteligencia, sus medios tácticos de SuperSEAL, su repentino carisma y esa capacidad para conocer a las personas que siempre parecía tener alerta, como si tuviese un maldito piloto rojo que parpadeaba como loco cada vez que alguien intentaba mentirle y que, al parecer, funcionaba incluso con él.

Pero, el gran problema, el verdadero y problemático problema que le quitaba horas de sueño era que no recordaba cuándo había dejado de tener problemas con la insana personalidad de Steven J. McGarrett.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí empezó todo~~~~


End file.
